Arcturus
Arcturus UAS Arcturus Union Star system, former United Earth star system 37.7 light years from Sol (Marking also the outmost star UE has expanded ( Colonies that were always connected and part of UE) UAS Arcturus does no longer belong to the Sol Neighborhood and has been the site of a major Y'All / Union engagement. This battle was won and fought with a then brand new weapon, the Translocator cannon . Brought back by Stahl just a year before. There are four rock core planets in the system. Wurgus specialists believe there once were more, but burned and destroyed by the star. The system is well developed and a Core system with a Union traffic Hub ( Arcturus Hub ) , a HHW gate and Space train lines to Saran destinations, Sol and Blue Moon. All planets are occupied : *Arcturus I *Arcturus II *Arcturus III *Arcturus IV Industry is diverse, but there is a system wide focus on Luxury goods distribution. Arcturus II is the seat of Wuerg & Kotz largest operation. With packing plants, factory kitchens and franchise material factories. The famous Bandrupo burger components were made here. There are two Class A space ports (part of the Hub) in the system. 2nd fleet maintains a training and tech support department on Arcturus III System Information (/ɑrkˈtjʊərəs/; α Boo, α Boötis, Alpha Boötis) of the constellation Boötes is the brightest star in the northern celestial hemisphere. With a visual magnitude of −0.05, it is the fourth brightest star in the night sky, after −1.46 magnitude Sirius, −0.86 magnitude Canopus, and −0.27 magnitude Alpha Centauri. It is a relatively close star at only 36.7 light-years from Earth, and, together with Vega and Sirius, one of the most luminous stars in the Sun's neighborhood. Arcturus is a type K0 III orange giant star, with an absolute magnitude of −0.30. It has likely exhausted its hydrogen from its core and is currently in its active hydrogen shell burning phase. It will continue to expand before entering horizontal branch stage of its life cycle. System Summary Arcturus, or Alpha Boötis, is located about 36.7 light-years from Sol. It is the brightest star (14:15:39.7+19:10:56.7, ICRS 2000.0) of Constellation Boötes, the Herdsman or Bear Driver, forming his left foot. Furthermore, Arcturus is the brightest star of the northern hemisphere in Spring and the fourth brightest star in the Earth's night sky. Its name is a variant of the Greek for "Guardian of the Bear" -- the Great Bear of the northern hemisphere known as Constellation Ursa Major. 53 probable members of a group of old disk stars appear to be moving with Arcturus (O. J. Eggen, 1971). Arcturus may be a Population II star and a member of the Milky Way galaxy's thick disk. The thick disk is generally formed of old stars that may lie several thousand light-years (ly) above or below the galactic plane, unlike thin disk stars such as Sol which typically lie within a thousand ly. Such stars tend to have larger apparent motions, with rapid passages in highly inclined and elliptical orbits around the galactic core. Their movements tend to pierce the galactic disk that Sol moves within, leading to a large relative motion. As they were born when the galaxy was less enriched or outside metal-rich thin disk areas, such stars also tend to be low in "metals," averaging around 25 percent of Sol's. Thick disk stars make up only about four percent of all stars in the Solar neighborhood (Ken Croswell, 1995, page 62). Professor Jim Kaler suggests that Arcturus may even have originally been born in a satellite galaxy that merged into the Milky Way (see his Stars page on Arcturus). Eventually, the star will lose much of its current mass, from an intensified stellar wind that eventually puffs out its outer gas envelopes of hydrogen and helium (and lesser amounts of higher elements such as carbon and oxygen) into interstellar space as a planetary nebula. The result will be a planet-sized, white dwarf core that gradually cools and fades in brightness from the shutdown of thermonuclear fusion Category:Solar Systems